Alone In an Endless Sky
by Lightning Edgeman ZERO
Summary: When a man with no memories falls from the sky, he is found by the Laliverans. Will Sheba and the other 7 adepts be able to help him in his search for his memories while keeping Alex and other enemies off their backs!ActionAdventurehumorromancemystery
1. Prologue: As Darkness Falls

Disclaimer: This one owns nothing. Except Kurrama, Iris, and Final.

( '_xxxxxx'_ ) Kurrama's thoughts

( _"xxxxx"_ ) memory of conversation with Final

( "xxxxx" ) memory of conversation with Iris

Prologue: As the Darkness falls

'_Falling… into Darkness… But why… What did I do… to deserve this…? I failed… to protect the ones I love… So now… for punishment… I get devoured by the Darkness'_

"_Fool You think protecting people is your power! Protecting people is your purpose!! You can't even Protect yourself, let alone others! Now say it, disown your so called purpose and beg for mercy!!"_

'_No…'_

"_Heh… Then sink into the dark abyss! Where fools belong…"_

'_No!'_

"_Now drown in the heart-lorn world of nothingness!!"_

'_No!… Iris… I'm sorry…'_

"…Kurrama…"

'_Iris…'_

"Wake up Kurrama! Final hasn't beaten us yet! Don't give up… and… come back to me…"

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

' _Who am I…? What am I…? Where am I…? Why am I alive when I've nothing to live for…?'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

On this day merely two years after Alchemy had been unleashed upon the world, yet another light descended upon the town of Lalivero. The black and silver light crashed down upon the structure known as Babi lighthouse. The recently completed lighthouse stands still as a figure dressed in other worldly armors rests in the place where that Silver light had fallen. This is where his story begins…

This one will answer the question right now… Kurrama has no relation to Yu Yu Hakusho.

So don't even ask .J Now this one will accept any criticizm but nothing along the lines of "I hate your story" or what not. If you don't like you don't have to stick around but if you do drop a review. Cheers!


	2. Cold

-1Disclaimer: This one owns nothing except Kurrama and a few other people that are only mentioned like Tompor. If only I could own the Sol Blade or Dark Sword at least… Oh well.

**Roy-Chibi : **I know the prologue was a bit out of it but things will become clear soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1 Cold

'_Cold…_' that was the only thought running through his mind as the man sat up inside the prison cell in Lalivero. The Prison itself was small and held only one cell, but that only made the place seem more dreary than it already was. He was now sitting on the hard ground made of stones. It was a cold, depressing place and it was already beginning to rub off on him.

"Well, awake now are we?" A man dressed in armor with a sword at his side stood in front of the cell. "Well brown cape, seeing as you're awake, I can finally go get Faran."

"… Wait…" the man inside the cell finally spoke up.

"Huh? What? What is it?" the guard asked a bit grumpily.

"Do you know… Who I am?"

"Tch… The only thing I know about you is that you did a helluva number to Babi Lighthouse." Was the guards answer as he left to go get Faran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short While the guard returned not only with the mayor of Lalivero but with a young blonde girl.

"As you can see Brown cape is awake." The guard was the first to speak upon entering the small prison once more.

"I see, thank you." Spoke the tall blonde man he turned to the mans cell as he spoke, " Hello my name is Faran… and who might you be?"

The man who went by the name of Faran was a tall man with a blonde mustache. To the man in the cell he seemed about in his thirty's. The man in the cell took a moment before he asked the same question to Faran that he asked the guard.

"Do you know who I am?"

"…" Faran was silent and looked as if he were contemplating an answer.

"If you do not know… I shall leave." the captive man stood up suddenly.

"Hey, hold it there buddy I don't know if you know who you're talkin' too. That man there is Faran, our towns mayor. So you better chill out and answer him appropriately."

A venomously stinging glare shot from the imprisoned man to the guard, but due to the lack of light it was a hardly noticeable glare. The only one who seemed to catch it was the young girl. He raised a questioning eyebrow at this and sent a side glance to her foster father Faran. The sudden silence was beginning to get to him as well as the guard who was beginning to become more temperamental by the second.

"Dangnabit!" the guard finally cracked, "You better start giving answers or else!"

"Tompor, maybe you should step outside to cool off." Faran spoke coolly.

The guard had had it, " Hell No! Youngsters these days! Ever since alchemy was released, as reported by YOUR daughter, SHEBA, who had a hand in releasing such a danger, bandits and punk kids have been showing up with these strange powers they've only recently known about and use that power to create all sorts of mischief for guys like ME!" as he spoke he moved his pointer finger back and forth between him and the blonde girl now known to the imprisoned man as Sheba, " Now one of them nearly destroyed that tower and you're telling me I should go outside and cool off!! I don't know why I'm even here! We are lucky to even have that on cell left!" Everyone looked to the couple cells next to the one the imprisoned man was in. One of them still had stone spires on the floor and the other one's cell door was sticking about a foot out of the ground. "Fine whatever I'm going on an early lunch break!" The guard stomped out of the small prison and out of sight passed the also broken door that was impaled to the wall right next to where it once was by another stone spire. That was when the prisoner realized how banged up this prison was.

" I hate to agree with him on anything but it's true we're getting nowhere at all. And that these prisons are no longer…" Faran paused for lack of a better word.

"…Able to hold anyone. At least not an adept…" Sheba finished for her foster father and sighed sadly as she thought about what the old Guard Tompor said about her.

" Sheba?"

" Yes father?"

" I'm sorry I have to ask but could you…" Faran began to ask before Sheba finished.

" Read his mind?"

"Yes, please."

Faran backed away as Sheba walked up to the cell the strange man was in and began her mind read. The man in the cell just stood there quietly as she tried to read his mind. Suddenly she heard his mind speak to her. '_Do you know who I am?'_ Sheba tried to ignore the question and dig through his mind for anything that could identify him, but He could not succeed before she felt his presence try to read her mind. She began to struggle with concentration until the pressure he was exerting on her mind in an attempt to find his answers became to much.

"Sheba!?" Faran called out before he ran to catch her as she fell.

Faran caught her before she hit ground and immediately turned to the prisoner and began shouting at him. Sheba barely conscious was barely able to steal one last glance at the prisoner. She saw he was ignoring the outraged Faran and looking at her. The last thing she heard in her mind as she fell unconscious were seven words spoken as a mere whisper in her mind, _' You… do not know… who I am…'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one: Hey this one got a review! Lets break out the Sham pane.

Jenna: Celebrating, this early in the game! Maybe you're as crazy as Garet after all!

This One: This coming from the person who destroyed King Scorpion only to get beat down by a worm less than 3 minutes later in Yampi dessert. And after leveling up to level 13 too.

Jenna: It's not my fault, I thought it was a waste of time and energy yet failed to get away only to get squished like a bug from a bug.

This One: Right…

Jenna: You're still mocking me aren't you!?

This One: Yep!

Jenna: DRAGON FUME!

This One: currently being sent to the hospital in an ash tray

Jenna: Well I feel better. Oh and before I forget I will read his Last Will. Thanks again to Roy-Chibi for a review.


	3. Dreams

Twice in one day...Nice

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: This one owns only Kurrama and a few other small people. Not Golden Sun or any of its characters. Does this one really have to do this every chapter...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2 Dreams

Sheba's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly holding her head at yet another nightmare. A week had passed since the incident with the man in his cell. After she became conscious again her father filled her in on what happened with that man and how Tompor was temporarily out of a job due to the fact the prison was now fully trashed with the destruction of the last holding cell. Apparently after she fell unconscious the man simply tore the steel cell door off its hinges with what seemed like very little force and walked out sulking. However since that incident she had been having a nightmare that had occurred each night for the past week. Sheba had instantly made a diary about the dream and she recorded even more details as each night passed. The dream in its entirety was weird to say the least. It would always start with her in the presence of a tall man with long brown hair that went to his mid back. He was a very strange looking man, to her he looked almost feral with claws on his hands and a dirty gray cape that covered his right arm when he stood still. But to her the most frightening thing about him was his blood red eyes that spoke of blood lust. He would always say something about protecting being foolish and to sink into something. Then he would pick her up by her throat and throw her head first toward a door. Sheba always thought it odd that there would be a door in the middle of a meadow that would open up into nothing but a black nothingness, and that she wouldn't just go through it to the other side. Instead she would always seem to black out for a moment and then someone would appear in this black desolate land of darkness. The person was a woman in a white dress with pink on all the edges, she would also be surrounded in a soothing white light that made Sheba feel calm. She had long flowing pink hair with black strands in the back. The woman wasn't too tall Sheba always guessed she was about the same height as Jenna was when they were on their quest. This women also had red eyes just like the strange man but these eyes held a soft fire in them, but Sheba always thought she saw a hint of sadness in those eyes as well. The women would say something just barely over an audible whisper, she said something about someone not beating them yet and for someone to come back to her and then she would disappear and Sheba would always say something in a voice not her own… Iris… was it a name? A thing? She couldn't fully say for sure but thought for sure it had to do with that woman. _'Her name maybe?'_ Then after saying that name light would burst forth from underneath her and she would feel herself falling, and she always felt like how she felt when she fell off Venus lighthouse. She would see a black silvery light surround her and her dream would end. What really riled Sheba up about the dream, was that she could never remember the names of the people the woman spoke of. All she knew is that one of them sounded like a Kur………Something? _' Well whatever…'_ she thought as she sighed, _' I have to get back to sleep…'_ as she fell asleep she remembered one thing, something that could keep her up for the remainder of the night. No, not something about the dream, oh no this was something she was looking forward too. Tomorrow she would be leaving Lalivero and heading to Vale, where she and her friends would all meet… again. ZZZ.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's asleep again…Who is she?…" the man from the prison cell watched Sheba fall back to sleep from his sitting point on the house next to Sheba's. He had been sitting there watching Sheba through her window while thinking, "Strange it is… that there would be someone who smells like me yet seem not to know me?…" the strange man stood up and jumped into the air as he teleported. He teleported to the top of Babi lighthouse, there he sat and watched the moon, "maybe it's her heart that makes the smell of her soul so similar to mine… a soul confused and lost to its origins… and yet there is also the smell of her blood it to smells like mine… hmm…" There he laid back upon the lighthouse and slipped into an uneasy sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one: This was finished faster than this one thought.

Piers: Is it really all that impressive? It's not like you've had anything better to do.

This one: Yeah, but this one still made good time:D

Piers: Jenna was right you celebrate much too early.

This one: Now for anyone reading this, this ones updating will be spotty at best. This one would like to say this one'll update every week but no promises can be made.

Piers: Why?

This one: Now hold on, on the same note there may be times where this one pumps out either: A. Multiple chapters at a time. B. No chapters whatsoever. Or the dreaded C. This one has too much homework, too many fanfics to read, banned from the computer and/or too little time to do anything whatsoever. X(

Piers: Why do you have a B and a C when they are basically the same thing?

This one: Don't mind the small things Piers. Now anyone reading this don't fret this one'll get back into things when this one can so this one hopes to get this story out before it rots in this ones mind.

Piers: Rots?

This one: Yes, Rots. Like so many stories this one has actually hand written while this ones chemistry teacher somehow manages to make this ones blocked class seem like a whole other school day time wise.

Piers: How many stories exactly? O-o

This one: 3, piers. 3 stories. Anyway hope ya review now.


	4. Travel Party

Disclaimer: This one owns no one... except that one guy at the end.

Ch.3 Travel Party

Sheba set out at around 9:30 the next morning. She had begun the trip alone through Suhalla Desert. Faran had told her that a carriage would be waiting in Suhalla to take her to Tolbi. From there She would board a ship to cross the Karagol Sea, the Tickets were already paid for by Faran. She would then meet Ivan in Kalay and head to Vale from there. Sheba began thinking to herself about many things: like one Faran was almost too protective. Sheba knew that he just wanted to help but at the same time she knew she could take care of herself. Two she was really excited that everyone was going to be getting back together in Vale, finally she would be able to see everyone again, even Piers was coming in the Lemurian ship. Three This trip could be so much quicker if Felix hadn't been so attached to the Teleport Lapis to give it to anyone else, especially her seeing as she had to walk across two continents just to get back home. Last but not least four, she had the slight feeling she was being watched. This thought made her think twice about the first thought of Faran being over protective, after all the man who had knocked her unconscious was never caught.

On a pillar that loomed high above the desert, a man covered from head to toe in a brown poncho watched the young Jupiter adept. _'Who are you who smell so like me?'_

Sheba had finally made it about half way through Suhalla range. It had been a pretty easy trip, the monsters had been a piece of cake to her. And since the beacons had all been lit it seemed as though things had all died down. The Suhalla desert was still hot but at least it wasn't a constant sandstorm anymore. Sheba was eating a loaf of bread as she walked along through the narrow passages of the range, however the ease of her trip was not meant to last as a brutal sand storm came raging out of nowhere along with the sand twister. Sheba covered her face as sand threatened to get in her eyes. As the twister died down a monster appeared from within.

"Ugh… What the!" Sheba dared to open her eyes as the sand died down only to see the monster that had appeared, "Tempest Lizard! I thought that he always stayed in one place in Suhalla range!" Sheba quickly threw down the now sand coated piece of bread and moved to prepare herself.

The Tempest Lizard prepared to attack as Sheba drew her Lachesis' Rule and prepared to defend against the lizards first strike. It quickly used Impact then charged at Sheba full speed knocking her down.

"ahh!… Damn that hurt." Sheba quickly got to her feet, "You'll pay for ruining my lunch!" Sheba rose her weapon yelling, "Apocalypse!" The spirit of a kimono lady appeared beside Sheba then charged at the Tempest Lizard and struck it with its scarf. The lizard howled in pain and once again cast Impact, but this time it also used its poisonous fangs to strike with. Sheba took a direct hit as it's teeth came down hard on her arm and could feel poison begin to spread throughout her body as the lizard threw her away by her arm. When she landed she tried to retaliate with a Spark Plasma attack but the Tempest Lizard just shook off the attack as if it were nothing at all. That was when Sheba felt like she was way out of her league. The lizard let lose a wind stroke and Sheba fell to her knees. She never believed she would face the Tempest Lizard and was now going to regret ever facing it. Jenna's temper must have rubbed off on her otherwise she could never recall having ever had the motivation to fight the lizard just because it ruined her lunch. She began wondering why the thing was taking so long to finish her off. She had fallen on her stomach but despite the pain that was beginning to tear at her body she was able to shift enough to turn her head towards the lizard, and what she saw shocked her. A man covered in a poncho had stopped the Tempest Lizards huge fist with his arm and held it back with ease.

"Sorry beast… but I cannot allow you to kill her…" he spoke in a voice that sent shivers down your spine and had a feel that tore at your insides. "Now sink into the heart-lorn world of nothingness!!" a strange light appeared around his right fist. He pulled that fist back releasing the earlier blocked punch that was thrown by Tempest making it slightly stumble. "Shining Fist!" In an instant the lizard was destroyed. The man stood still for a moment before he sighed and turned to look at Sheba. He turned and began walking towards her while saying, "Guess you were a bit out of your league…"

"Ah!" Sheba shrieked as a jolt of pain shot through her body. As much as she wanted to retort to the man's comment, even though she knew he was right, she simply couldn't move let alone speak so she settled for glaring at him.

"sigh If you want to glare at me know that your anger is misplaced, and I did save you." as he spoke what Sheba could see of his nearly covered face and his voice grew ten times softer than it had been a minute ago. "It would appear you are suffering from the affects of a type of poison judging from the festering wound you received on your arm."

"Uhnn…" was all Sheba could say as she started getting the urge to throw up.

"I shall purge the poison from your body." His words were soft and a bit soothing to Sheba as the enigmatic man began to purge the poison from her body. "Hmmm…" now that questionable sound that came from the man made Sheba shiver slightly as she thought about what might be wrong. "It would seem this is venom and not regular poison… I will have to use a more powerful method." He gently rolled Sheba onto her back as he placed a hand on her head. "Heal!" a sudden surge of power ran through Sheba's body as the poison slowly vanished. "You okay?…" he silently waited as she regained her composure.

Sheba herself felt drained, she had never been so badly poisoned. Then again there was always Piers to cure the poison immediately. She finally sat up on her own without the enigma's support. She held her head as she glanced at him questionably, "W-who… are…you?…"

"As I have told you before, I do not know…" at this he seemed downhearted to Sheba, "Yet I feel you are the key to answering my questions."

"What?!" Sheba asked with utmost curiosity.

"You… Smell like me…"

"???" Sheba looked at him with another questioning look, '_who is this guy…I smell like him? What is he crazy?'_

"No, I'm not." he spoke simply as he stood up but his eyes never left Sheba's.

'_He's reading my mind again, but his eyes…it's as if he's searching my eyes for answers.'_ Sheba slowly stood up.

"Hmmm… it seems you truly don't know me…" at this the enigmatic man put his hand on his chin as he closed his eyes to think. "Is it possible the answer is buried deep in your heart… or mine?…"

"Sorry I don't know who you are, but thank you for healing me." with this she began to walk away to continue her journey.

Sheba continued her trek through the desert and her journey to Suhalla… however a small drawback was following her through what remained of her desert trek.

"Are you going to be following me the rest of the way through the desert?!" Sheba shouted back to the enigma.

"Maybe…" he spoke it so simply this answer only served to annoy Sheba even more.

"So your stalking me now?!"

"Is that a question?…" once again he spoke so cluelessly Sheba could feel her blood begin to boil.

"Hrrr!" He turned around and glared at him as he came closer. Then he did something Sheba didn't think he'd do… he walked straight passed her as if she wasn't even there.

"Again your anger is misplaced. If you wish to know why I was following you it is because this is the only path through the desert." He continued walking on without a second thought and Sheba… well she felt defeated.

'_Is he really just trying to get through the desert? Why… What business if any does he have in northern Gondowan? Or is he just good at creating excuses?"_ at this thought Sheba continued following him now even more suspicious of the man with no memories. They continued walking until the enigmatic man came to a cross roads, there he stopped and waited for Sheba.

"What?" she asked simply raising an eyebrow as to why he'd wait for her here.

"You obviously know these lands better than I. May you lead the way?" he stepped aside after his question.

Sheba was still annoyed with him but she led the way nonetheless. "This way." she spoke and he followed her down the left branch of the cross road. "So you really don't have a name or any memories?" she asked suddenly.

The strange man was taken aback by her sudden question, "Strange… now you want to talk?" he asked curiously.

"Well if I have to guide you through the desert might as well make the most of it." she answered back.

"Oh…" that was all he spoke for a moment. To Sheba his demeanor spoke of someone who was thinking of something to say. "As for your question the answer is no… and for you and me both it is quite annoying."

"But what you said earlier…" Sheba started but stopped as soon as she began. As she had been walking her thoughts had turned unexpectedly to the dream she had been having. She had also remembered what the man had said to the Tempest Lizard when he fought it off. That was when she realized the man definitely had something to do with that dream of hers.

"What did I say?" he asked with much curiosity it didn't suit his usual tone of simple speech.

"Nothing…" Sheba decided to end that conversation there. '_I'm not going to get involved with that dream. In fact I don't even know why I've been writing about it. I'm going to ignore it and hope it goes away.'_

"So what's this dream about?" the man spoke with sudden interest. Of course that question really riled Sheba. He had been reading her mind, sure she did it to people before to find if they were hiding something, but she had never been on the other end of the situation before, even Ivan never read her mind out of respect.

"Who says I'll tell you?!" she huffed as she crossed her arms in contempt.

"If it's about me would I not have the right to know?" he asked with a curious glance.

"That's beside the point, what if it was something that wasn't about you?!" she asked with a huff.

"Now that's beside the point." he spoke all knowingly, "The fact is the dream is in some way related to me!"

"So you don't go… HOW MUCH OF MY MIND HAVE YOU BEEN READING?!! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS DREAM IS ABOUT YOU?!!" Sheba shouted furiously.

"Only the part about you, and I quote, "not getting involved with that dream"…" the man jokingly waved his pointer-finger around in the air.

"So then how do you know the dream is about you?" Sheba asked suspiciously once again.

"You told me." He spoke so simply Sheba finally cracked.

"AARRGGHH!" she shouted in frustration, "You!" she pointed at him making him stop in his tracks, "One: Stop speaking so simply its annoying! Two: Never read my mind again! And Three remove that God-forsaken poncho it's making me feel warm!!"

"No." once again he answered simply. Sheba was seriously pissed now. She swore he was laughing at her under his poncho thing. She began glaring at him, and not some petty glare either. This glare had death written all over it. "Fine." he gave in, "I'll stop bugging you. But only if you promise to tell me a bit about this dream."

Sheba was utterly surprised. She hadn't expected him to stop so suddenly. But still… "Who says I'm going to tell you anything?" she asked.

"Hmmm… that place, Vale… I think I'll be heading there."

"What!?" Sheba was utterly shocked at this. This strange guy knew of Vale, but how… _'He couldn't've!'_ she glared at him again as she said, "You read my mind again didn't you?!"

"Sorry." he spoke simply again but this time Sheba ignored it.

"Why?!"

"Well one: you're going there aren't you." he spoke this more like a statement than a question seeing as he already knew her answer, "And Two: I think I need to go there anyways… That Mt. Aleph, and the other adepts… maybe someone knows something…"

At this Sheba quieted down a little especially because he looked so sad, "Now how about you?" at this he looked at Sheba, "What's your story?"

"Huh?"

"I have read it… you have no memories of your true past either, your missing heritage if you will… You don't know who your parents are either, who your family is…"

"You really forgot everything?…" Sheba asked feeling sympathy for the enigma

"I can sometimes make out a few faces of whom I think I know but no names, I can't place a voice, a smell, I don't even know if some of these people whose faces I can see are my friends…" Things grew quiet for a while until the enigma removed his poncho, "I thank you for being my guide and companion to Vale… as long as you don't mind having a traveling partner?" he raised an eyebrow curiously as he threw the poncho over his shoulder and stuck out his had for a hand shake.

Sheba got a good look at him now as she reached to shake his hand. This man had brown hair that came down in three strands in the front, the rest was combed neatly back and in the back his remaining hair came out in a messy ponytail that nearly stuck straight out. He had deep blue eyes that held a strange mingling of happiness and sadness. He was about a head and a half taller than Sheba. His body was covered in a strange suit that covered his entire body (excluding his head and arms) along with a armored vest that covered his torso. And he wore heavy looking boots that looked older than Sheba due to the amount of dirt and creases. Down his arms ran strange lines that seemed to have no real significance. Lastly there was the strange crest on his chest with the picture of a crescent moon with two slash marks that made an X-pattern that had cut through it. Though the wound looked deep and went through the armor and gave an eerie white glow the man seemed not to notice. There were many things about him that made her immediately want to ask questions, but she knew he probably had the same questions himself.

After looking him over quickly Sheba shook his hand with a nod. "Thank you… uh… darn it it's on the tip of my tongue!" he had spoke with a smile until he realized he didn't know the young girls name.

"My name's Sheba." She spoke with an enthusiastic smile.

"Sheba… sounds easy to remember, but I may still forget it!" he said with a wide grin. With this the set off again and soon found themselves right at their exit point. "Finally we're out of there, I was starting to get sand in my ears." he spoke with glee to have finally gotten out of the desert.

Sheba was glad as well but her fatigue outweighed the joy of having found the exit. She was still a bit queasy from her poison experience and had walked so far she didn't want to walk the rest of the way to Suhalla. She sat down on a nearby boulder that was sitting in the middle of the field that she would have to walk through in order to get to Suhalla. That distance nor the dark starry night helped her fatigue at all. "The last time I felt this tired was when we fought against the Doom Dragon… or Dullahan…" Sheba didn't even want to think of the armor that nearly killed her and her friends two years ago.

"You look tired." he spoke with a slight hint of concern.

"I am…" with this Sheba leaned back on the rock in order to make herself comfortable, soon she was deep asleep with no hint of being able to be awakened until next morning.

"Hmmm… She reminds me of someone… is it because she looks so peaceful asleep?…" the Enigma watched her as she slept and he thought of reading her mind so he could watch this dream of hers. He walked over to her and gently picked her up and hoisted her on his back as he began walking to Suhalla. He sensed the presence of life this way so he hoped it would be Suhalla he came upon at least. "I shall not read her mind… though it frustrates me, I must respect her wishes." With this he quickened his walking speed, and hoped he'd get to Suhalla before too long. As he had began walking faster he heard Sheba mumbling in her sleep just over his shoulder he listened intently until she spoke a word… no a name that he knew was definitely his… Kurrama.

This one: Nothing much to say today, but at least this one got out a nice long chapter. :D


	5. Hells Gate opened

Disclaimer: This one owns only Kurrama and Nightmare… Nothing else…

Ch.4 Hells Gates opened

Sheba awoke the next morning in a bed at the Inn in Suhalla. Of course she didn't know this she thought she was asleep on a rock like she slightly remembered. Of course she noticed the strange guy sleeping in a wooden chair. _'How did I get here?… I could have sworn I fell asleep on a big rock… Or… Did he carry me here?'_ Sheba sat up and started contemplating this thought… _'Is that even right? I don't even know him very well and yet he's carrying me around… Wait! Didn't he say he didn't know the way to Suhalla. I don't remember telling him how to get here, let alone how to get to an Inn… Was he lying… Does he know his way around… Then why would he travel with me to Vale if he might know how to get there himself… or is he setting me up for something!'_ At this Sheba got suspicious again and gave his sleeping form a stern glare. _'Doesn't he know who he's dealing with!'_ At this the memory of him totally obliterating the Tempest Lizard returns to her. _'Okay maybe I wouldn't be able to fight him, but I could surely run away now… Maybe that's the safest plan.'_

She began to slowly get out from under the covers of the bed and quietly step on the floor. "The answer is no you know." He spoke softly but loud enough for Sheba to hear and this startled Sheba enough to fall to the floor with a loud thud she also almost shrieked, but was able to hold it in. Was he asleep? Was he awake? If it was the ladder was he reading her mind AGAIN?! He shifted uncomfortably as he rubbed hid eyes with his fingers. "Isn't it still to early to be sending suspicious vibes towards this one?" Sheba was really hoping he was asleep as she hid behind the opposite side of the bed. "I'm sorry if I startled your trying to sneak out of bed with the suspicion that I'm some kind of guy who sets children up to be kidnapped, or something along those lines." With this Sheba stood up quickly and was about to speak, but the guy interrupted by speaking first, "Answer to question one: I'm sorry if my carrying you on my back was upsetting for you I'll remember that for next time. Answer to question two: I can sense the presence of people even at long distances, but it doesn't help in mazes like that dessert. Your third question: It's easy to ask a guard of the city entrance the way to an Inn. Next: I don't know my way around at all… I might as well throw a stick in the air and follow where it points too. Oh and for your last question…" Sheba was sure her questions had all been answered so she raised a questioning eyebrow, "I'm actually a big pansy at fighting women… goes against my code if I remember things right… So you could possibly beat me in a fight. This of course is considering your blows hurt at all."

Sheba had only one question on her mind, " What is a pansy?"

"Huh… You don't know?" Kurrama who had had his eyes closed till now opened them a little enough to see Sheba's questioning face. That's when he answered, "It means a wuss." Sheba still didn't get it, "sigh How bout' wimpy?" At this Sheba nodded her head in understanding. First thought Kurrama had other than the all important fact that he should tell her his name, _'Guess that means no slang words are usable wherever I am.'_

"So how long have you been awake ?" Sheba asked calmly as he stood up and stretched.

"Heh… I never went to sleep." (Okay if you can picture how you'd vision Kurrama in your head with puffy bloodshot eyes, a dorky ass smile, and Sheba staring at him like she questions his sanity. That's what this seen would be. XP)

"So you were up all night?"

"Kinda comes with the package of not sleeping." At this Sheba knew her question was a stupid question and wasn't exactly what she wanted answered.

"Okay let me re-ask my question, WHY were you up all night?"

"Hmm… I was thinking…" he spoke in a kind of far off voice.

"All night long?" (picture that scene again. XD)

"Yep."

"On what?"

"My name…"

"Did you remember it?"

"Kind of…"

"Kind of???" Sheba spoke with an even more questioning voice than usual along with slight surprise.

"You see I didn't really remember it off the bat… I kinda listened intently to your mumbling in your sleep." Kurrama spoke this with a voice that completely matched his tiredness.

"So that's why you were up all night." Sheba could no longer remember what she had dreamt about but her thoughts turned to the diary she had stashed away in a satchel she always had with her. "So?…" Kurrama slightly raised an eyebrow at Sheba's "So" comment until she continued, "What's your name?"

"My name, it's Kurrama…"

"Kurrama huh…" Sheba tried to think of something to say for a moment, until, "Is that it? No last name?"

"Huh?… Oh, if I remember it correctly… my full name is, Kohto Kurrama Lamboardi."

"…"

"What surprised I can remember the whole thing?" He spoke this with a smile that betrayed his weariness.

"No!" Sheba spoke quickly, "I just don't think I've ever heard such a strange name. Wait, if Kohto is your first name then why are you called Kurrama?"

"I don't know?" Kurrama looked up towards the ceiling wondering the same thing, "I think Kohto is a weird name though as well, so that's why I probably just go by my middle name."

"Weird alright…" Sheba thought for a moment then asked, "Is there anything else you remember?"

"Nope, not really just my name and a few others but I don't know which name to put on which face… I hope that by continuing on to this Vale place, enough time may pass so that I may gain back another memory or two… Or if I'm really lucky, all of them."

"You say not really… but maybe I can help." Sheba glanced away as he gave her another questioning look. She then proceeded pulling out her diary from her satchel. "Maybe reading this can help you in some way." She handed him the diary while saying, "I've bookmarked the page the dream is on… I don't think it's complete but…"

"No… Thank you Sheba. This may be just what I need to spark another memory." Kurrama spoke gladly.

"Well we should probably get moving," Sheba began walking to the door of their room, "Faran said there would be a carriage to take us to Tolbi here."

"Ok." Kurrama spoke as he began walking wobbly to the door.

'_He almost seems like a kid who stayed up all night not knowing what they were in for in the morning.'_ As they began heading to the front door of the Inn Sheba also began wondering how Kurrama paid for their night there.

Of course her answer would come in the shape of an Inn owner standing at the door blocking their way. "Where do you think you're going?" Kurrama ducked behind Sheba. I told you last night no pay, no stay, and yet you stayed anyway." Sheba wondered if he was rhyming on purpose, "Now pay up, or man up." He stood menacingly over them.

With this annoying rhyming… Inn owner glaring at them, Sheba took this quick chance to turn around and glare daggers at Kurrama before she turned around with a sigh, "How much?" It didn't cost much, but at the same time Sheba didn't plan on having to pay either.

After they left Sheba decided to start looking around for the carriage that would take her to Tolbi. They eventually found it, but didn't expect someone Sheba knew to be there as well.

"Ivan?! That you?!" Sheba asked in surprise.

"Yep!" exclaimed the young wind adept, "How are you doing Sheba?!"

"Fine, but… Why are you here? I thought we were to meet in Kalay?"

"Hammet had some business to do here. He was originally supposed to pick you up on his own for Faran, but I decided I should go too."

"Why?" Kurrama asked questioningly.

"Huh?… Uh, who are you?" Ivan asked with a slight suspicion that was unusual of his person.

"Me?" Kurrama pointed to himself, "My name is Kurrama. And who are you?"

"Ivan… Do you know Sheba?" Ivan seemed unusually suspicious to Sheba.

"Well first I would like you to stay out of my mind." With this Ivan turned slightly pale, "Second, yes I do know Sheba. We met when I was in that prison." Sheba had never seen Ivan turn as pale as he did.

"Ah…" Ivan spoke shakily as he started trying to communicate to Sheba through their mind reading powers. _"Sheba who is this guy? And you met him when he was in jail?!!"_

"_It's ok Ivan he's harmless, he has a case of amnesia and he's… Well he IS following me to Vale, but I guess I'm fine with at as long as he doesn't do anything funny or try to make me pay for a room at an Inn after I didn't even want to sleep inside."_ Sheba tried to get Ivan to settle down a bit.

"So, speaking telepathically are we!" Kurrama announced snapping Sheba and Ivan back to attention, "sigh Oh well………!" Kurrama quickly turned around like he had heard an explosion, but was met with nothing. Just the usual town of Suhalla, the people and a quiet morning stillness. He raised an eyebrow, he was sure he felt something go boom like a shockwave tore past him, but there was nothing.

Sheba and Ivan looked at him questioningly, until Ivan quietly whispered, "Are you sure he's safe?"

Sheba answered back in the same quiet voice, "He was until we met you."

"Maybe we should go." Kurrama spoke suddenly out of nowhere. He couldn't shake this eerie feeling like something bad was approaching him from behind, but every time he turned around he saw nothing and the feeling remained. He finally gave up searching around and jumped into the wagon Ivan was standing next too.

Sheba and Ivan watched Kurrama's movements closely until Sheba began laughing hysterically as she saw Kurrama crawl under something in the back of the wagon. Even Ivan couldn't stifle a laugh. "What's gotten into you Kurrama?" Sheba spoke while laughing.

Kurrama popped his head out from under a blanket in the back of the wagon and looked at Sheba before he jumped out from his hiding place and jumped back with a yelp. Behind Sheba stood a tall figure in a black overcoat, and though his hood was up Kurrama knew he was smiling. Sheba and Ivan had yet to notice the figure before he lowered his head so it was level with the back of Sheba's neck. Sheba was still staring at Kurrama, now in confusion, until the over coated figure began to softly blow air against the back of her neck, instantly sending chills down her spine and spooking her enough that she was rendered stiff and unable to move.

"It would seem… You are still alive even after all this time Kurrama-san… How… …fortunate…" A startled Ivan quickly turned to see the figure standing directly behind Sheba, his head at the back of her neck. Unlike Kurrama though Ivan could see this figures face entirely. He had red eyes and a malicious smile, and even though Ivan couldn't really tell how long it was he could tell the man had long hair. "Heh… stunned speechless Kurrama-san… Maybe you could tell me how long it has been?"

Kurrama though scared to the point he was visibly shaking still had the voice to answer back though waveringly, "Maybe you could… tell me?" Kurrama could feel an evil aura come from this man… This man who had no life force… This man who Kurrama could already feel trying to read his thoughts.

"I would tell you if I knew myself…" with this Kurrama lifted his eyebrow as he tried to steady his composure, "You see Kurrama-san, the Door of Darkness rarely spits people out… and if it does it's either that, that person is too pure of soul, or so much time has passed your soul itself can't remember who or what it is. An infinite amount of time may pass living in darkness where all traces of individuality is erased, leaving nothing but a shell… a body that doesn't age or rest. Then if it does releases you, you could end up anywhere, anytime you could even be thrown into an inaccessible dimension or a black hole… That is what lies on the other side of the door to darkness… It would seem that you are no exception either… And it would seem you have forgotten me. Hell you've forgotten everyone! Just wait until that beautiful flower hears of this, oh and I'm sure the fallen king and the traitor will love to hear it too… Heh… heheheheahaha! Oh well, moving on," with this he turned his gaze from Kurrama to Sheba, he even made a quick side glance towards Ivan, "I guess I shall leave my mark on this world as well… The death of someone so well known or the fact of your heritage… It doesn't matter."

"You know about my heritage… my past! Why am I here?! Tell me!!" Sheba began demanding of the one who stood behind her.

"Now, now… No need to waste words on someone about to die!" With this he unsheathed a sword that he summoned into his hand and held it to her neck. Sheba saw the shimmering metal sparkle in the mid-morning sun almost completely out of sight. "Now world! Remember my name… Nightmare Bowsacondor! Now smile Crimson Nightfall!"

Kurrama saw the world around him crawl to a halt as he watched Nightmare prepare his sword to slit Sheba's throat. Sheba clenched her eyes shut as he pressed the sword closer to her neck. His sword began its glide across Sheba's throat… Something snapped in Kurrama as he saw the fear on Sheba's face and the bloodlust on Nightmare's. The next thing Kurrama knew, he pulled away Nightmares Crimson colored blade with his bare hand from Sheba's neck.

Sheba could see the look of pure hatred on Kurrama's face in a glare that frightened her in its ferocity. She was also stunned however to see Kurrama, who was shivering from head to toe a minute ago, now holding off the sharpest sword she'd ever seen with his bare hands.

Rage and anger towards this new foe was the only thing running through Kurrama's mind. He was not clouded however by these emotions. He had caught the blade by its back ,its dull side, so he would not get cut by it either. He also knew though, that he could not fight this battle without a weapon of his own… Nothing came to him though as Nightmare jumped back pulling Sheba along with him and his sword from Kurrama's grasp.

"Not bad Kurrama-san… Your memories it seems are returning slowly yet steadily. Perhaps soon you may yet be a challenge. Until then please, allow me to give you a reason to hate me." He prepared a second strike against Sheba. This time though Nightmare planned to impale Sheba from behind. As he drew back though he saw Kurrama already speeding towards him and Sheba, but Nightmares movements were faster and his sword was already at Sheba's back and rushing forward to impale her through the heart.

Kurrama's reasonful mind shattered in an instant as he screamed, "Reflect, TSUKI!"

In an instant Nightmare jumped back and withdrew his sword from sight as he saw Kurrama holding a sword of his own in his hand. A sword Shining blue with a gem on the hilt with the Kanji for "Moon". "So It would seem Kurrama-san has found his weapon…" Nightmare spoke spiteful with a glare, "You can leave now I am withdrawing!" Kurrama's curiosity rose higher than his rage now as he wondered who Nightmare was talking to. Even Sheba and Ivan were wondering what could make someone who seemed to live to kill just abandon his attempt at Sheba's life. "I said leave Tsuki of the Moon."

"Such a high demand of someone who shouldn't even be allowed to live." A feminine voice rang out from seemingly nothing at all, "I had you in the palm of my hand too!" At this the sword Kurrama held began shining a bright blue color. The light temporarily shined brightly like the sun, but after it dimmed there was something else that caught everyone's eye. A small petite girl with light blue hair and light blue eyes. To some she would seem like a child no older than Sheba and she carried a small mirror in each hand.

"Real shame isn't it. If I had struck and killed Sheba you could've struck and killed me in the exact same way… of course, the only sacrifice on your part is Sheba." Nightmare sent a glare out of the corner of his eye towards Tsuki, but Tsuki brushed it off.

"If only Taiyou was here… Then Kurrama could've killed you in an instant!"

"Tch even if he called on your combined powers he couldn't have beaten me!" Nightmare spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Sheba and Ivan retreated from their positions to the wagon and they both grabbed their weapons. Sheba's had been firmly set on her back where Ivan had to quickly grab his from the wagon. The blue haired girl levitated off the ground and rushed towards Kurrama's side.

"Hmm… Seems I won't be able to have much fun. However I can still fulfill my true goal and kill Kurrama-san." Nightmare spoke with an astranged joy.

"You think you can take on all of us at once!?" Sheba shouted towards Nightmare as he began to rise into the air.

"Oh on the contrary, you are nothing to me in your current state Sheba-chan!" Nightmare began gathering energy into his sheathed sword and orange colored lights began rising and falling all around him. "Now, may you sink into hell. Burning Smile!" Nightmare unsheathed his sword quickly and began spinning it at an unreal speed above his head. The sword itself was burning and sucking in those small lights that surrounded Nightmare. Kurrama had little time to react and he knew something bad was coming he forced Ivan, Sheba, and Tsuki down to the ground as a large twister of flames erupted and attempted to suck everything around it in. The wagon and some nearby houses were being sucked in. Everyone watched in amazement as nightmare dropped down from the top of his storm and shouted, "Opposition!" He quickly spun his swords in the opposite direction of the cyclones spin and the cyclone exploded outward with the sudden equalization of force from the rotating winds, forcibly canceling them both out with explosive results. This resulting explosion threw everyone back along with debris being hurled at them as well. Sheba and Ivan were knocked away by debris and Tsuki withdrew herself into Kurrama's blue sword. Kurrama himself was able to drag his feet against the ground to slow his flying backwards down to a halt. He held the sword in front of him as he prepared to engage Nightmare. Nightmare came rushing in swinging his sword wildly at Kurrama, but Kurrama was able to defend or parry each strike. "Cruel Smile!" Nightmare jumped back and sent a red shockwave towards Kurrama which Kurrama parried and watched the wave go by, until he saw it headed straight for Sheba. He ran at top speed and somehow managed to outrun the shockwave and defend Sheba by taking the blow. "You're too soft Kurrama-san! I'll Burn it you all too ashes!" He lifted up his sword above his head and began twirling it again. The warm orange lights began circling everything again.

"I won't let you!" Kurrama jumped up and switched the blue sword from his right hand too his left while shouting, "Burn, TAIYOU!" A red sword appeared in another sudden flash just like the former blue sword. Kurrama unleashed a fury of blows upon Nightmare. Where the Red sword, with the Kanji for sun on its jem placed on its hilt, tore through Nightmares armor, the Blue sword just delivered crushing blows. Still it was effective enough to cause damage and ultimately bring Nightmare to the ground.

"Not bad Kurrama-san… Yet you've yet too see my entire arsenal of powers, let alone me take a memory challenged oaf seriously." Nightmare spoke in his casual tone but had the look of amusement plastered on his face. "It seems I must go before that traitor and the flower learn of my presence here and come to check things out. Can't have them finding out about you too early now!" Nightmare chuckled lightly, "This doesn't mean I can't have more entertainment though!" A symbol appeared on his chest and began to glow as several beams of light shot out. "Perhaps if we meet again you'll be stronger…" The many beams of light scatter across the sky and head in different directions as Nightmare himself prepares to leave.

"Stop!" Kurrama shouted, "Please give me answers?! Who am I? Really?"

"You… are a fool! A fool who believes protecting others is the source of ones power. What a naïve little lie that was. Now look where it got you… Perhaps you should find a new answer to fight." Nightmare spoke with a scowl on his face as he looked away from Kurrama.

"That tells me next to nothing. TELL ME SOMETHING IMPORTANT!!" Kurrama unleashed a shockwave with the red sword, but Nightmare easily brushed it away to hit nothing but dirt.

"You ask when it seems you remember. Your memory is coming back to you quickly. When you fist came here you forgot every attack and ability you knew. Your memories will do nothing but corrupt your thinking. If you need something to help you remember something then perhaps this will help!" Nightmare drew back his right fist as a dark aura began to surround it, "SINK INTO THE DARK ABYSS! WHERE FOOLS LIKE YOU BELONG!!" With that he charged Kurrama and delivered a crushing blow that could've killed anyone else in an instant. Kurrama was blown back several yards before he came to a halt on the ground. Blood oozed from his mouth as he struggled to breathe again. Sheba and Ivan quickly ran to him to check on him.

"Kurrama!" Sheba shrieked.

Kurrama's vision began to blur as Nightmare retreated in a beam of light. Kurrama could feel himself losing consciousness, _'No… Is it all over… Can't be………'_

Silence overcame him as he sank into the darkness of sleep.

Okay this one really has no excuse other than I only get one hour of computer time (until there's a day off. Then time is unlimited until my mom gets home) and the fact that this one has a lot of math. So this one is sorry, but this one will see this story through to the end and this one nevers eats his words. So if your reading this this one just takes forever. But just in advance this one goes on vacation as soon as the final school bell rings for the year this ones gone until the twentieth. However I will try to update before then.

SAYONARA! ;D


End file.
